harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ted Remus Lupin
|włosy = Różne |urodziny = kwiecień 1998 r. |rodzina = * * * Andromeda Tonks * * Narcyza Malfoy * * Rabastan Lestrange * Rudolf Lestrange * Lucjusz Malfoy * Draco Malfoy * Scorpius Malfoy * Harry Potter * * |krew = Półkrwi |tytuł = Prefekt NaczelnyWłaśnie usłyszałam, że James Syriusz Potter został przydzielony (ku zaskoczeniu nikogo) do Gryffindoru. Teddy Lupin (prefekt naczeleny, Hufflepuff) rozczarowanie. J.K. Rowling |pseudonim = Teddy | przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Hufflepuff * Rodzina Lupin * Rodzina Tonks |aktor = Luke Newberry |dom = Hufflepuff |rasa = Człowiek }} Edward „Teddy” Lupin (właśc. Edward Remus Lupin; ur. kwiecień 1998 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, metamorfomag. Jedyny syn Remusa Lupina i Nimfadory Tonks, chrześniak Harry'ego Pottera. Sierota. Biografia Urodził się w kwietniu 1998. Najprawdopodobniej naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa rozpoczął w dniu 1 września 2009 roku, został tam przydzielony do HufflepuffuHave just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed. J.K. Rowling Twitter. W 2014 roku Ted ze swoją dziewczyną Victoire Weasley ściskali się podczas finału Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Rita Skeeter, korespondentka do spraw plotek dużo o parze napisała. W 2015 roku został Prefektem Naczelnym. 1 września 2017 roku Teddy przyszedł na peron 9¾, aby pożegnać się z Victoire Weasley, między którymi był romantyczny związek. Lily stwierdziła, że byłoby wspaniale, gdyby chłopak był oficjalnym członkiem rodziny Potterów i Weasleyów. Spośród trójki dzieci Harry'ego i Ginny, zdawał się być najbliżej z Lily. Lily była jedyną osobą, która nie śmiała się ze związku Teda z Victoire, w przeciwieństwie do swoich braci, Albusa i Jamesa. Teddy nie odziedziczył po ojcu likantropii, a więc na pewno nie przemieniał się w wilkołaka. Był jednak metamorfomagiem tak jak matka. Rodzina mały|Rodzice Teddy'ego: Nimfadora Lupin (Tonks) i Remus Lupin|234x234px Rodzice Teddy'ego, Nimfadora i Remus, zostali zamordowani w Bitwie o Hogwart w 1998 roku przez Bellatriks Lestrange i Antonina Dołohowa, zostawiając syna sierotą. Chłopak został wychowany przez babcię, Andromedę Tonks, ale od czasu do czasu zajmowali się także nim Potterowie i Weasleyowie. Był u nich co najmniej cztery razy w tygodniu na obiedzie. Więc tym samym można uznać, że relacje między Tedem a Potterami były wręcz rodzinne. Teddy był spokrewniony także z rodem Blacków. Narcyza oraz zmarła podczas wojny Bellatriks były jego ciotecznymi babkami, natomiast syn Narcyzy – Draco – jego wujkiem; z kolei syn Dracona – Scorpius był kuzynem drugiego stopnia Teddy'ego. Ciekawostki * Luke Newberry został obsadzony w roli Teda Lupina w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga, ale ostatecznie został wycięty z zakończenia filmu, Remus tylko wspomniał o nim Harry'emu. Teddy również nie pojawił się w żadnej z usuniętych scen na DVD i Blu-ray tego filmu. * Teddy miał być prawdopodobnie odzwierciedleniem Harry'ego Pottera, który podobnie jak on stracił rodziców. Jednak w odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, Teddy dorasta w nowym, bezpiecznym świecie, otoczony przez kochającą rodzinę i przyjaciół. * Podobnie jak Neville Longbottom, Teddy też jest wychowywany przez owdowiałą babcię. * Zarówno Teddy, jak i Victoire Weasley mają ojców, którzy zostali zaatakowani przez Fenrira Greybacka. * Zarówno Teddy, jak i Victoire mają matki, które posiadają unikalną zdolność do zmienienia ich fizycznej formy, Fleur Delacour jest ćwierćwilą, a Nimfadora Tonks była metamorfomagiem. * Rodzice Teddy'ego mieli szczególne cechy wyróżniające. Nimfadora Tonks była metamorfomagiem, a Remus Lupin wilkołakiem. Teddy po matce odziedziczył zdolności do metamorfozy. * Teddy był synem wilkołaka (Remus), ale likantropia nie jest dziedziczna; dlatego Teddy nie cierpiał na tę przypadłość (wilkołakiem można stać się jedynie przez ugryzienie przez innego wilkołaka w czasie jego przemiany). * Remus Lupin wspomniał, że metamorfozy Teddy'ego zaczęły się od czarnego koloru włosów. To sugeruje, że naturalnym kolorem włosów Teddy'ego mógł być czarny, tak jak jego babki, ciotecznej babki oraz Syriusza Blacka. * Podobnie jak Harry, Teddy otrzymał drugie imię po ojcu. * Podobnie jak Tom Marvolo Riddle, Teddy otrzymał jedno z imion po ojcu, a drugie po dziadku, tylko w odwrotnej kolejności. Imiona * Teddy odziedziczył imię po swoim zamordowanym dziadku, Tedzie Tonksie. * Ted to skrócona forma imienia Teodor – oznaczającego dar Boży – lub Edward – czyli błogosławiony. * Drugie imię Teddy odziedziczył po swoim ojcu wilkołaku Remusie Lupinie. Inne znane sieroty * Harry Potter – jego rodzice zostali zabici przez Lorda Voldemorta, wychowywało go wujostwo. * Neville Longbottom – jego rodzice stracili zmysły, wychowywany przez babcie. * Tom Marvolo Riddle – jego ojciec zostawił ciężarną matkę, a ona sama zginęła przy porodzie. Wychowywał się w sierocińcu. * Dean Thomas – półsierota, jego ojciec zginął broniąc rodziny przed śmierciożercami. * Luna Lovegood – półsierota, jej mama zginęła eksperymentując z zaklęciami. * Delphini – jej rodzice zginęli podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, jej mama została zabita przez Molly Weasley, a ojciec przez Harry'ego Pottera. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Pottermore de:Ted Lupin en:Ted Lupin es:Ted Lupin et:Ted Lupin fi:Ted Lupin fr:Ted Lupin it:Ted Lupin ja:テディ・リーマス・ルーピン no:Theodor Lupus ru:Тедди Люпин Kategoria:Metamorfomagowie Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1998 Kategoria:Rodzina Lupin Kategoria:Rodzina Tonks Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi